dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daran Norris
|birthplace = Ferndale, Washington, U.S. |family = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1988-present |status = Active }}Daran Morrison Nordlund (born November 1, 1964), better known as Daran Norris, is an American comedic actor and voice artist. He has appeared or voiced characters in more than 400 films, video games, and television programs, including: Gordy in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide; Cliff McCormack in Veronica Mars; the voices of Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, and Mr. Turner in The Fairly OddParents; Buddha Bob in Big Time Rush; and Knock Out in Transformers Prime. Career Born in Ferndale, Washington, Norris graduated from Ferndale High School in 1983. Norris has been an actor since 1988, beginning such work in television commercials for Pop-Tarts, and moving into film, television, and voice work in early-mid 90s. His first film was Hobgoblins in 1988. Afterwards, he moved to television. Among his voice projects, Norris voiced characters in 22 episodes of Codename: Kids Next Door from 2002 through 2007, and 18 episodes of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack from 2008 through 2009. He is noted for voicing the lead Dick Daring in 71 episodes of The Replacements from 2006 through 2009, and for voicing Mr. Turner, Cosmo, and Jorgen Von Strangle, for The Fairly OddParents franchise from 2001 to 2018, including 126 episodes of the television series, six specials, and seven TV movies, as well as voicing these same characters in the related Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. In October 2010, Norris voiced the Decepticon Knock Out in The Hub TV network original series, Transformers: Prime. He has also been a voice over in the popular anime show Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Most recently, Norris recurs as the voice of The Chief and The Chameleon in the 2010 series T.U.F.F. Puppy. He also does the voice of Wile E. Coyote in The Looney Tunes Show. Norris also played Mr. Turner in the special live-action television film A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. He also is the voice of Jack Smith (Stan Smith's estranged father) on American Dad. He was previously married to voice actress Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in 1988. They divorced in 2012. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - B.O.B. (ep. 32), Bruce (ep. 32), Russian Tourguide (ep. 32), Sly (ep. 32) Animated Films *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) - Additional Voices (Hemdale Dub) *''Asterix & the Vikings'' (2006) - Vitalstatistix Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Marukin Sr. (ep. 19), Newspaper Reader (ep. 19), H. Von Myer (ep. 26), X No. 8 (ep. 29) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Rei, Zeedo's Gang (ep. 1), Castle Guard B (ep. 5), Dante's Thug with Binoculars (ep. 13) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Narrator, Guile's Friend (ep. 2), Vice Cop (ep. 5), Bellhop (ep. 19), Doctor (ep. 20) (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Tsunan Tsukioka, Gonzo (eps. 21, 55), Young Anji Yukuyama (ep. 48), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Morgan (ep. 4), Andy Von de Oniyate (ep. 22) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - McCoy's Lackey (eps. 2-3), Ctarl-Ctarl Member (ep. 3) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Man in Street (ep. 3) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Toro, Dark Dragon *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Gabriolis *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Heavy Load *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Mercurymon, Sakkakumon, ShadowSeraphimon *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Ei Nanao (eps. 5-6) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Sangoro, Seimei *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Natori (ep. 8), Sand Ninja (ep. 11) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Goodman (ep. 24), Peter (ep. 44) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Nomura, SDF Officer (ep. 12) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Zangetsu the Mid-Day (ep. 6) (Animaze Dub) Anime Films *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Doctor, Instructor *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - EEG Cyberneticist *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Vincent Volaju *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Sandayu Asama, Cameraman External Links *Daran Norris at the Internet Movie Database *Daran Norris at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts